Entre Parenthèses
by Pau Eihm
Summary: Ils pensaient que ce ne serait qu'une parenthèse dans leurs vies. Ils avaient tord. HG/SR


Tout ne m'appartient pas, même si j'aimerais. (Ca, c'est fait.)

**Pairing** : Hermione Granger/Severus Rogue

**Rating **: T

**Ne pas oublier de remercier** :

**Lasiurys**, qui m'a boostée à fond quand je lui ai dit que j'avais ce OS en cours... Il faut dire aussi que sa fic géniale **Down in his eyes' heart** m'a bien redonné l'inspiration ! Amatrices (teurs?) de HG/SS allez y tout de suite !

**Chandler**, qui m'a lu presque en direct et qui m'a conseillée-soutenue dans mon écriture ! Merci PFA ! =D

**Pop**', mon homonyme qui m'a poussé à publier alors que j'hésitais encore, et qui m'a aidé pour le résumé ! Allez lire ses fanfics et plus particulièrement **Postcard From Heaven**, qui est géniale !

**Blume Shullman,** ma bêta qui fait l'effort pour moi de lire des fics hétéro ! Merciiiiii ! Si vous aimez le yaoi, allez lire sa fic : **Les Objets Cassables**, (mais c'est pas la seule, vous avez le droit de lire les autres ^^)

Et **merci** à tous ceux qui vont me lire et me laisser une rewiew !

Bisous

Pau'

* * *

*

**(Entre Parenthèses)**

*

* * *

*

**Première Partie**

***  
**

**1**

***  
**

- Hermione ? (_Elle relève la tête de son parchemin._) On part à l'entraînement avec Ron, on risque d'en avoir pour un moment, alors ne nous attends pas pour manger. (_Hermione acquiesce sans bruit puis retourne à son parchemin. Harry la regarde quelques instants, puis pose sa main sur son épaule._) Fais attention à toi. (_Hermione relève la tête brusquement._)

- Pardon ? (_Harry lui rend son regard avec un air sérieux plutôt inhabituel chez lui_.)

- Tu m'as bien compris.

(_Hermione replongea dans ses pensées, perplexe._)

(_Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait disparu et elle rangeait ses affaires, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide._)

*

**2**

***  
**

- Je… (_Sa voix est hachée, elle halète sous les caresses de Severus._) Je ne suis pas sûre que ce qu'on fait soit très bien…

- Pardon ? (_Severus avait l'air indigné mais il ne cessait pas pour autant ses caresses._) C'est _maintenant_ que tu me dis qu'on ne devrait pas faire _ça_ ?Alors que ça fait un mois qu'on se retrouve trois fois par semaine pour coucher ensemble ? (_Severus avait cessé ses caresses et s'était éloigné d'Hermione pour la regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'elle, fuyait son regard tout en tentant vainement de dissimuler sa nudité._) Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? (_Son ton s'était adouci et il lui caressait le visage. Elle croisa son regard et il vit qu'il était embué._)

- C'est que… Je me sens vraiment bien quand on est ensemble, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, tu vois. (_Elle pleurait._)

- Ecoute. (_Severus réfléchit un moment._) Si vraiment tu veux qu'on arrête, on s'arrête, c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? (_Hermione semblait confuse_.)

- Oui.

- Et c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

- Mais ?

- Ne cherche pas plus loin. Non, je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir, je passe des bons moments avec toi, et ce genre de choses, c'est pas tous les ans que ça m'arrive.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'ennuies Hermione ! On était censés passer un bon moment ! Si tu as peur, d'accord, je comprends, et on arrête, mais ne viens pas là pour me prendre le chou, je vous vois suffisamment en cours, toi et tes copains Gryffondor.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves !

- Pour que tu comprennes !

- Mais c'est bon ! J'ai compris maintenant !

- Alors, (_son ton s'était un peu radouci,_) on fait quoi ?

- Ecoute, moi, je m'arrange pour planquer la carte de Harry ou pour lui jeter un sort, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, alors mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques, et toi, tu remets tes mains là où elles étaient. Et on reprend tout, sans la phase discussion. Et je pense aussi que trois fois par semaine ça ne suffit plus. Il faut qu'on se voie le week-end aussi. (_Hermione intercepta le regard de Severus._) Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi le plus expérimenté de nous deux, c'est donc de ta faute si j'ai sombré dans la luxure !

*

**3**

***  
**

- Severus, je dois partir, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Mc Gonagall ! (_Hermione tentait de boutonner sa chemise, mais la tête de Severus sur ses seins l'en empêchait._) Severus arrête ! (_Il releva la tête, l'air content de lui. Hermione soupira._) Merci, Mc Gonagall va être… (_Hermione gémit d'un air horrifié et rassembla ses affaires avec hâte._) Merlin, j'ai déjà un quart d'heure de retard ! Severus, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je suis en retard… Mais ! Sors ta main de là ! Je veux aller à mon rendez-vous ! C'est important Severus ! Mais arrête ! (_Hermione gémit à nouveau, mais cette fois de plaisir._)

- Tu veux toujours que je m'arrête ? (_Severus avait parlé d'une vois sensuelle, tout près de son oreille, qu'il mordillait légèrement. Quelques secondes passèrent. On n'entendait plus que leurs souffles_.)

- Severus, laisse-moi… Laisse-moi juste envoyer un hibou à Mc Gonagall…

*

**4**

***  
**

(_Deux corps s'effondrent sur le matelas, haletants, transpirant l'un contre l'autre. Quatre mains se caressent et deux bouches s'embrassent. Ses mains masculines effleurent son dos, ses fesses, puis ses cheveux, ses seins, son ventre…_)

- Severus… (_La voix est basse, rauque, presque essoufflée._) Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes là ? T'es pas humain ! (_Elle ne peut retenir un cri d'extase lorsque Severus continue._)

- Qui n'est pas humain ? (_Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou avant de s'allonger sur elle et de la pénétrer._)

- Toi Severus. (_Elle halète._) Tu viens de me faire deux fois l'amour, (_elle a du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles,_) et tu recommences encore… (_Elle se tait, elle ne peut plus parler, trop concentrée sur son plaisir. Elle s'apprête à parler à nouveau._)

- Tais-toi Hermione, ou je te fais taire d'une façon très personnelle. (_Hermione lui lança un regard lubrique qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle apprécierait cette nouvelle façon d'être bâillonnée. Severus tint sa promesse et à cet instant, aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire un mot._)

*

**5**

***  
**

(_Hermione finit de boutonner la chemise de Severus._)

- C'est bizarre ce truc qu'on fait tout le temps.

- Quel truc Hermione ?

- A chaque fois qu'on se rhabille. (_Elle désigna des yeux ses mains sur le torse de Severus._)

- Je refais ce que j'ai défait, ça t'ennuie ?

(_Hermione sourit, il avait toujours réponse à tout._)

- Et toi, tu aimes que je boutonne ta chemise ?

- Non.

(_Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux._)

- Mais c'est parce que je préfère quand tu la défais.

(_Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis passa sa cape autour du cou de Severus et tira dessus pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres._)

- On se voit demain en Défense ?

(_Severus acquiesça, l'embrassa une dernière fois et la poussa doucement vers l'extérieur en la menaçant de défaire tout ce qu'ils venaient de remettre en place._)

*

**6**

***  
**

(_Hermione retomba haletante sur le matelas._)

- Hum, Severus, c'était trop bon ! (_Elle ne retint pas un soupir de plaisir._)

- Je te fais autant de bien que ça ? (_Il avait légèrement haussé les sourcils d'une façon qui faisait fondre Hermione, et le petit sourire qu'il arborait redonnait à Hermione une foule d'idées plus ou moins avouables._)

- Oh, oui ! Si tu savais comme j'aime quand tu me touche là, (_elle lui montre l'endroit puis imite les gestes que Severus avait eu pour elle quelques minutes plus tôt._) Et ici aussi (_sa seconde main rejoint l'endroit en question, et le caresse, ne cachant pas son plaisir._) Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est quand tu fais **ça**. (_Hermione gémissait et se tordait de plaisir. Severus la regardait, puis, se sentant tendu, il saisit les mains d'Hermione et les posa sur son corps, à lui, tendit que ses mains prenaient place sur son corps, à elle._)

- Si moi je ne suis pas humain, toi tu es douée pour arriver à tes fins… (_Il intercepta le regard mutin d'Hermione._) Mais je vais te prouver que moi aussi je suis plein de ressources…

*

**7**

***  
**

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

- De quoi ?

- De me garder dans tes bras comme ça. (_Hermione en profita pour s'y blottir un peu plus._) D'habitude, soit on fait l'amour, soit on fait des potions. (_Il ne répond pas, le silence s'installe._) C'est parce que c'est bientôt fini, c'est ça ? (_Les mains de Severus ne s'arrêtent pas de caresser le dos d'Hermione._) Bientôt, tu vas devoir faire ce que tu m'as dit. Ta "mission". Et tu vas devoir le rejoindre. Et nous on va devoir partir. Et on ne se reverra plus. (_Sa voix était devenue rauque._)

- On se reverra. (_Il s'éclaircit la gorge._) De toute façon, vous aurez besoin de moi.

- Oui.

- Allez, pleure pas. (_Il la serra contre lui,_) on se reverra.

- Oui. (_Des secondes passèrent._) Au moins une fois.

- Oui, au moins une fois.

* * *

*

**Deuxième Partie**

*

**1**

***  
**

(_Hermione avait attiré Harry dans un coin de la salle sur demande._)

- Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin de deux ou trois heures.

- Mais, Hermione ! Tu es folle ? Je peux pas te laisser seule pendant trois heures ! C'est la guerre, je te rappelle !

- Harry, je sais ce que je fais. (_Elle lui lança un regard perçant._) Laisse-moi trois heures.

(_Harry hésite._)

- Harry ! S'il te plait ! (_Hermione est de plus en plus impatiente._)

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne un peu ?

- Non, ça ira ! (_Hermione lui sourit, puis lui fait une bise sur la joue. Harry la serre brièvement contre lui et lui glisse à l'oreille :_)

- Sois prudente.

- T'inquiète !

*

**2**

***  
**

(_Hermione se rhabillait, dos aux tableaux des directeurs._)

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ? (_Severus avait été plus rapide et il aidait Hermione à passer ses vêtements._)

- Une ou deux heures, pas plus. Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu. (_Elle hésita un instant._) Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

(_Severus parut réfléchir un instant._)

- Toi aussi. Plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

(_Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui. Ils profitaient de l'étreinte. Les minutes passaient._)

- C'était toi ?

- Quoi ?

- La biche argentée. Le patronus qui nous a conduits à l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Comment tu l'as deviné ?

- Je savais que tu nous aiderais. Tu ne pouvais pas _vraiment_ avoir fait ce que tu as fait sans bonne raison. Nous avoir trahi je veux dire. Je suis sûre que tu as de bonnes explications. Pour Dumbledore, pour tout. Et bon, j'espérais aussi que tu pensais à moi… Que tu voulais essayer de _me_ faciliter les choses…

(_Hermione se sentait un peu coupable de dire de telles choses, mais Severus souriait. Les réactions d'Hermione le surprendraient toujours… Les minutes passèrent encore… Severus redevint sérieux._)

- Il va s'achever cette nuit.

- Quoi ?

- Mon plan.

(_Le silence s'installe._)

- Tu vas mourir Severus ?

-Sûrement.

(_Ils se regardent. Ils sont tristes. Ils s'embrassent longtemps. Ils ont peur. Surtout Hermione, en fait. Elle pleure. Severus la serre contre lui, et fait semblant de croire en l'avenir, de ne pas avoir peur, d'être stoïque._)

(_Ils se regardent encore, s'embrassent une dernière fois, puis Hermione sort la première du bureau. Cette nuit allait être dure._)

* * *

*

**Troisième Partie**

*

**1**

***  
**

- Hermione, ça va ?

(_Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, au milieu du jardin des Weasley. Elle n'avait pas réagi, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Harry se rapprocha, mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Il resserra son étreinte puis affirma à voix basse :_)

- Tu l'aimais.

(_Hermione sursauta légèrement, sortie de sa rêverie._)

- Qui ? (_Sa voix trahissait son anxiété._)

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je le dise ?

(_Hermione se tourna face à Harry et le sonda du regard. Sa voix était assurée lorsqu'elle reprit la parole._)

- Jure-moi Harry, que tu ne diras rien à personne. Et surtout pas à Ron.

- D'accord.

- Jure-le.

- Juré.

(_Hermione acquiesça. Elle était tendue malgré tout. Elle était triste. Mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Harry la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura. Ca lui fit un peu de bien. Elle s'essuya les yeux, et regarda Harry à nouveau._)

- Harry, c'est pas tout.

(_Il l'interrogea du regard._)

- Je suis enceinte.

(_Il est surpris._)

- De qui ? (_Il avait essayé de parler doucement, sans violence, il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Hermione. Il pensait qu'elle avait perdu suffisamment de choses, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais Hermione pleura à nouveau._)

- De... De Ron. (_Elle voulait avoir l'air assuré, mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues montraient le contraire._)

(_Harry la serre fort contre lui. Elle en a besoin. Il l'embrasse sur la joue et l'aide à se relever. Il lui tend un mouchoir._)

- Essuie tes larmes, on va l'annoncer à Ron.

(_Hermione sourit un peu. Harry avait compris. Il la soutenait._)

* * *

*

**Quatrième Partie**

*

**1**

***  
**

(_Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés à quelques secondes d'intervalle devant les immenses grilles de Poudlard. Ils observèrent le parc quelques instants, puis se décidèrent à avancer. Hermione était anxieuse. Harry le savait._)

- Je vais aller voir Hagrid ave Rose, je te laisse aller voir… Flitwick toute seule… Ca ira ?

(_Hermione acquiesça. Harry prit Rose dans ses bras et partit en direction de la cabane du garde chasse. Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis se dirigea vers le château._)

*

**2**

***  
**

(_Hermione était assise sur le bord d'une chaise recouverte de velours, tendue. Elle n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de thé. Elle sentait ses mains trembler mais elle ne voulait qu'_il_ s'en rende compte. Elle savait qu'_il_ était là. Elle l'avait vu en entrant, mais elle avait évité _son_ regard. Elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur les paroles de Flitwick. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était tu. Il devait sûrement attendre une réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendue. Elle lui sourit en s'excusant, puis parla._)

- Donc Minerva a pris sa retraite ?

(_Flitwick remua sur sa chaise, gêné. Il devait déjà avoir abordé le sujet._)

- Oui, c'est cela. Elle se repose dans une vieille bicoque au fond de l'Ecosse. Elle semble plus sereine depuis qu'elle a quitté Poudlard… Tous ces soucis ne lui allaient pas…

(_Hermione était ailleurs, encore. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Flitwick se racla la gorge, la faisant sursauter._)

- Je vais vous laisser avec les tableaux, Mrs Weasley, puisque c'est pour cela que vous êtes venue.

(_Ils échangèrent quelques mots de politesse, des salutations, puis Hermione se retrouva seule._)

*

**3**

***  
**

- Mrs Weasley, hein ?

(_Hermione avait déjà vu un million de fois Severus énervé. Il lui suffisait d'entrer dans son cachot lorsqu'il donnait un cours. Mais jamais, jamais, Severus n'avait été ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Hermione avait attendu cinq ans avant de venir de voir. Elle avait peur, elle était triste. Elle s'attendait à son courroux, mais pas à une telle haine. Elle avait mal. Elle était en colère :_)

- Tu aurais dû t'y attendre pourtant ! (_Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes._)

- M'attendre à quoi ? Que tu te marries à Weasley moins de deux mois après ma mort ou que tu aies un enfant avec lui ?

- Je me suis mariée en _noir_, Severus ! Parce qu'en plus de porter ton deuil et celui de tous mes amis je portais un enfant ! _Ton_ enfant !

(_L'expression de Severus changea. Peut-être qu'au fond elle n'aimait pas Weasley. Peut-être qu'au fond elle l'aimait toujours, lui. Il était troublé._)

- Severus, chaque jour sans toi est un calvaire, et parler à ton image est pire que tout. (_Hermione pleurait toujours. Severus se sentait vivre à nouveau. Elle était là. Il aurait aimé la toucher. Comme avant._) Severus, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. (_Ces mots avaient été difficiles à prononcer._) Ron est gentil, mais il ne sera jamais l'homme que tu étais. Je t'aimais Severus, je crois que je t'aime toujours… Je…

(_Severus aurait aimé parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne voyait pas comment réconforter Hermione. Il l'aimait aussi. Il pensait qu'il l'aimait encore… Mais il n'était qu'un esprit peint sur un morceau de toile. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais…_)

- Maman !

(_Rose était entrée dans la pièce alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à frapper. Hermione s'essuya les yeux, tandis que Severus blêmissait devant la ressemblance entre sa fille et lui. Hermione prit Rose dans ses bras, adressa un sourire à Severus, qui le lui rendit, puis sortit de la pièce._)

*

**4**

***  
**

(_Harry regarda Hermione sortir et prit sa place devant le tableau de Severus Rogue._)

- J'ai compris, Severus.

- Et moi, Potter, je n'ai toujours pas compris pour quoi vous avez fait tout cela pour moi alors que je ne vous ai jamais rien apporté de bon.

- Vous vous trompez, Severus.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez compris.

(_Severus lui jeta un regard suspicieux._)

- Pourrais-je au moins savoir pourquoi vous avez fait installer mon tableau ici et au Ministère de la Magie ?

- Hermione ne sait pas qu'il y a un tableau de vous au Ministère, sinon je pense qu'elle serait venue vous voir plus tôt… C'était dur pour elle de revenir à Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que Miss Granger a à avoir dans tout cela ?

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais compris Severus.

- Par Merlin, allez-vous vous faire comprendre Potter ? Vous n'avez pas changé depuis le temps !

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Bien qu'Hermione le dise à tout le monde, Rose n'est _pas_ le portrait craché de sa grand-mère mais bien le _vôtre_.

- Potter si vous pouviez cesser d'insinuer de telles sottises !

- Je sais que vous vous fréquentiez depuis la sixième année d'Hermione. La Carte du Maraudeur ne ment jamais.

(_Severus lâcha un juron. Il s'était fait avoir par Potter, mais a priori, celui-ci avait gardé le secret._)

- Et vous n'avez rien dit à personne ?

- Pour faire quoi ? Hermione était heureuse avec vous, et Ron aurait été dévasté s'il l'avait appris. Moi, tant qu'Hermione n'avait rien, je m'en fichais.

- Hermione sait que vous savez ?

- Je pense que oui. Mais on n'en a jamais parlé. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle a tenu à ce que je sois le parrain de Rose, en plus d'être celui de Teddy Lupin…

- Et Weasley ?

- Il ne s'en doute même pas. Il ne voit même pas qu'Hermione va mal. Pour lui, elle sourit, donc elle va bien. Selon lui, Rose aurait été conçue après la victoire, et c'est une enfant née en avance. Il a insisté pour se marier avec Hermione, pour préserver son honneur. Mais Hermione aurait sûrement préféré élever Rose seule. Mais elle aurait vécu dans votre souvenir, et d'un côté, je suis content que Ron soit là pour s'occuper d'elle, même s'il est un peu naïf… A mon avis, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'imaginaient leur mariage comme ça. (_Harry lança un regard appuyé à Severus Rogue, le salua et sortit de la pièce._)

* * *

*

**Dernière Partie – Epilogue**

*

**1**

***  
**

(_Dumbledore était entré en trombe dans son tableau, le dérangeant dans sa lecture d'un livre en ancien anglais qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du tableau des moines situé dans l'aile ouest du troisième étage. Comme s'il n'était pas assez dur de vivre à côté de Dumbledore, il fallait aussi qu'il pollue son espace personnel. Il soupira et regarda son prédécesseur d'un air qui aurait faire fuir n'importe qui. Mais pas lui visiblement._)

- Severus, mon cher, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre !

- Albus, vieux fou, vos ragots m'indiffèrent. Depuis le temps que je suis ici, vous auriez dû le savoir. Vous n'avez donc que ça à faire ? Traîner à Poudlard et au Ministère en espérant obtenir l'Ordre de la Commère Première Classe ?

(_Mais Albus Dumbledore n'écoutait pas un mot, trop occupé qu'il était de fouiller toutes les poches de sa robe à la recherche d'un bonbon au citron._)

- Severus, vous devez vous souvenir de la petite Rose Weasley… Une vraie fierté pour ses parents. Elle a obtenu le nombre de BUSE et ASPIC maximum, elle a marché dans les traces de sa mère… Et bien, toute jeune qu'elle est, elle a été reçue et diplômée de l'Ecole Nationale de Potions, et elle a accepté de travailler ici, à Poudlard ! Elle a le même âge que vous lorsque que vous avez commencé à enseigner ici ! Espérons qu'elle soit un peu plus sociable que vous…

(_Severus n'écoutait plus Albus, et avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait plus à l'entendre de si tôt… Les prochaines années risqueraient d'être intéressantes…_)

- Albus, je tiens à ce que mon tableau soit descendu dans les cachots. La vie de tableau est plutôt ennuyeuse, et voir des cornichons ridiculiser une jeune professeur risque de m'amuser…

*

**2**

***  
**

- Ah ! Severus, je suis heureuse de vous voir !

- Rose, rappelle moi combien de fois je t'ai dit de me tutoyer, je suis ton père après tout…

- Oui, mais avant ça, vous… tu es une légende !

(_Severus grommela._)

- Tiens, au fait, Maman t'embrasse.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mieux, depuis qu'elle a quitté Ron et qu'elle écrit ses livres d'arithmancie… Elle cherche un Sorcier-Peintre qui serait capable de réaliser un tableau d'elle qui soit parfait... Elle est pressée de te rejoindre…

* * *

*

**Et voilà ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'attends avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Bisous**

**Pau'**


End file.
